Annual Awards 2018
Best Game First Place - Jurassic Park - modded by Pter, Triceratops Ballet and duffman13 Second Place - Eastenders - modded by beakerjoe, duffman13 and kitten_k Third Place - Back To The Future - modded by Digital Solitude, Loughc and Kolido Mod Team of the Year First Place - Eastenders - modded by beakerjoe, duffman13 and kitten_k Second Place - Jurassic Park - modded by Pter, Triceratops Ballet and duffman13 Joint Third Place - Yulewolf - modded by Pter, MrsFlushdraw and Loughc Fr. Ted - modded by Necro, Mollyb60 and Pter Back To The Future - modded by Digital Solitude, Loughc and Kolido Best Debut Year First Place - Rikand Second Place - fixxxer Third Place - deconduo Player You Want To See More of in 2019 Joint First Place - mahamageehad deconduo Bounty Hunter Drumpot Award for Deepest Tunnel of the Year First Place - Drumpot/Phil WW on mad theories and multiple tunnels in Stephen King Multiverse WW Second Place - Pter/Gabriel WW on anyone that wasn't a wolf in Sherlock WW Third Place - Necro/Derry WW on Beakerjoe/Henry WW in Back to the Future WW Necro Award for Most Complex Game of the Year First Place - Yulewolf - modded by Pter, MrsFlushdraw and Loughc Joint Second Place - The Sopranos Mafia - modded by Jack Moore, sKeith and Necro Jurassic Park WW - modded by Pter, Triceratops Ballet and duffman13 Stephen King Multiverse WW - modded by Stu Redman, quickbeam and Necro Sullivlo Award for Forum Games Moderator of the Year First Place - sullivlo Beaker Award for Biggest Bluff/False Claim of the Year First Place - Beakerjoe/Henry WW for his almanac bluff in Back to the Future WW Second Place - Necro claims to be the Countdown Clock in Werewolf: The Game Show Third Place - Beakerjoe claims to be Pete the Mickeyslayer in Disney Classics Showdown WW Molly Award for Best Tantrum/Flip Out/Moment of Combustion of the Year First Place - Mollyb60/Wendy WW dislikes being Cujo'd in Stephen King Multiverse WW Second Place - duffman13/Gabriel WW breaks his laptop in Back to the Future WW Third Place - quickbeam/Henry WW gets annoyed with tritium/Conor WW in Yulewolf Best Move/Play/Action/Role Reveal by an Evil Aligned Player for 2018 First Place - Necro as Winifred WW/Orla WW in Sherlock WW Joint Second Place - Barney92 as SK/Lawyer/Good Hunter in Jurassic Park WW fixxxer as Cujo in Stephen King Multiverse WW Best Move/Play/Action/Role Reveal by a Good Aligned Player for 2018 First Place - Beakerjoe as Seer in Back to the Future WW Second Place - andy125 as Seer in Eastenders Joint Third Place - sKeith as vigilante in Westworld patrickSTARR as Beverley Marsh in Stephen King Multiverse WW Best In-Game Flavour of the Year First Place - Jurassic Park WW - modded by Pter, Triceratops Ballet and duffman13 Joint Second Place - Sherlock WW - modded by andy125, Barney92 and Loughc Fr. Ted WW - modded by Mollyb60, Pter and Necro Best Evil Team (of those that won their games) of 2018 First Place - Sherlock Wolf Team - Rikand, Guffy, quickbeam, Bounty Hunter and Necro Second Place -Jurassic Park SK - Barney92 Third Place - Westworld Wolf Team - Beakerjoe, tritium, Kolido, Necro, kitten_k and grumpylumpy Pter Award for Worst Instance of Posting in the Wrong Account Joint First Place - Kolido for his first post in Jurassic Park WW partyjungle, posting in an anon account in a non-anon game - Fr. Ted WW Innovation/Mechanics/Shiny New Things Award for 2018 Joint First Place - Sherlock WW - day/night 0 Riddles Jurassic Park - 'island' thread split Second Place - Stephen King Multiverse WW - Two Account SK mechanic